


Breaking

by purgatoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry, Post-Episode: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Unbeta’d so all the mistakes are mine!This one came to me today out of nowhere, but I like it. Tell me what you think!





	Breaking

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d so all the mistakes are mine!
> 
> This one came to me today out of nowhere, but I like it. Tell me what you think!

Clear surface of the water  
Reflected the sun rays falling over the tired world  
Over the hollow world  
Lacking the light it shone with before

Dirty and rumpled trenchcoat  
Soaked up first drops of the humidity  
Consumed first teardrops  
Falling from emerald green eyes

Soft light sand  
Let the body sink into it  
Embraced the heavy body  
Lying motionless on the ground

Hunched down shoulders  
Crushed under the weight of the whole skies  
The weight of the blame  
Pinning him down, refusing to let him escape

Radiant mesmerizing sky  
Reminisced the blue of now firmly shut eyes  
Eyes that used to be so lively  
Shining with the light of thousand suns

Shaky pale fingers  
Curled around the cold wrist  
Gripping the icy skin  
With desperation seeping through every gesture

But even if the sun shone  
With birds chirping cheery and loud  
The only sound ringing in the silence  
Was the breaking of Dean’s heart


End file.
